


The game

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Day 8: in every lifetime, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little game makes Ten's imagination blow up and Kun is there to help him to make it true.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is pretty self-indulgent. WayV played that game with the tissues' box and the balls, and the cursed video of Kun kept hunting me so I wrote this :D
> 
> PS: Please forgive me if there're some mistakes, english is not my first language.

After the first fanmeeting in Thailand had ended, the 7 boys went straight to their hotel rooms, tired. Hungry, they asked for direct delivery to Yangyang and Xiaojun's bedroom, and they all came together to eat deliciously, happy to have spent a day with their fans and to have received so many gifts and such a lively audience. They chatted for a long time and, little by little, the members dispersed, as they were quite tired and still not getting used to the timezone. The first to retire were Lucas and Hendery, who was yawning for third time in a row, due to how much sleepy he was. Not long after that, Winwin left because he wanted to take a bath before bed, and Ten, his roommate, told him not to worry about leaving the door open as he had the room key, so he could come in whenever he wanted. Finally, Kun said goodbye with the excuse of wanting to read what the fans posted on social media about the presentation they have had that day, and Ten said he wanted to walk the streets a little, since the view of the city was more beautiful at night.

In the hallway, Kun's phone vibrated and after reading the message, a mischievous smile peeked at his lips.

-Who is it -Ten asked, curious,

-Our manager, he said that he still has to organize a couple of things, so he's going to come to the hotel quite late, around the early morning.

-Oh... Oh! -Ten's eyes widened when he realized what that meant - then you have the room for you for a while? -he moved his eyelashes innocently as he said this.

-Exactly -replied the red-haired boy, though now the dye was fading- can you think of anything we can do to spend the time?-Kun continued, taking the other boy by the waist.

-Mhhm -replied Ten, with a almost meowing at the touch- I have a couple of things in mind.

________

Kun was sitting on the couch with Ten on his lap, while the eldest caressed his hair. At first they only talked about the fanmeting, what they expected for the next few days, how Ten felt when he was back at home - his eyes glowed joyfully when he talked about how happy he was in that moment, he was so glad to be able to reach his dream and showing his achievments in the country who saw him born, where he could show his family how far he had come and how grateful he was to them for supporting him in all that he set out to do.  
Kun loved to see him like this, happy, radiant; they had been through a lot together, and he knew how much this meant to Ten.

-I love to see you like this, I can tell you're happy, you missed your family a lot, didn't you? -Kun asked, caressing the boy's back,

-Yes, I missed them, and I was so excited for all of you to met them, you're my second family, and I knew they were going to love you.

-They are very kind, and funny. And all of you look so alike -Kun mentioned- you, your sister and your mom have very similar traits.

-Duh, beauty runs through our genes, -Ten said, in a mocking tone. Did you know my mom adored you? God, it looked like you were his son, she paid more attention to you than me!

-What can I say? is my charm -the eldest winkded.

-Mhmm -Ten approached Kun and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips -trust me, I know that very well- after that he came closer to the boy and kissed his right cheek, then his forehead, eyes, nose, the other cheek, chin and finally reached his lips again, licking them, to which the other boy answered with a growl, and then kiss him. At first it was something rhythmic, intense but controlled, Kun's hands slipped throught the boy's skinny back, and Ten tugged Kun's hair as response of that action. Gradually, the kiss became more intense, more needy, deeper. Teeth banging and tongues battling for dominance, as the eldest's hands got under Ten's shirt, and he,at the same time, hurried to unbutton Kun's tee, passing his hands through the toned torso of him when he managed to get rid of the garment. He loved that feeling, that confidence and proximity they had with each other, the first few times they did that had been a little embarrassing, weird, but over the time they had become used to the touch of the other, and it was the best feeling they could experience.

As the night went on, they had moved from the sofa to the bed, without peeling off each other, with hands exploring each other's body and tongues dancing to the rhythms of some light and other passionate kisses, Kun bit Ten's lip and as he whined, the blood of the eldest rushed to the lower extremities of his body, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger, who, with a mischievous look that mixed fun and lust, gradually lowered his hand, playing with the short hairs that were near the older one's groin, then Ten gave a slight squeeze to the bulge that was pressed against his stomach. With that, Kun groaned and, just then, Kun's phone vibrated.

-Oh no -the eldest complained.

-What? -Ten said, as he traced a kiss trail on the boy's collarbone

-It's our manager -Kun said, clearly frustrated- he was going to warn me when I he were on his way here, so he should be near 

-Ugg -and with that, they both parted away- Ten got out of bed and, after kissing Kun goodbye, went to his room.

They were both going to need a cold shower that night.

_______________

The next day the second fanmeeting took place and the boys had a lot of fun, received many gifts that fans threw on stage and the laughter filled the stage. After that, Ten went to dinner with his family while the boys visited a restaurant that Ten had recommended to them. They ate until they were completely full, and after that they returned to the hotel.

-Kun, today I'm going out with some friends who live here and I haven't seen in a while, so I'll stay with them. Today you have the room to yourself -the manager said, as they made their way to the hotel.

So lucky! I also want to have a room for myself - complained Yangyang.

-Ah well, thank you -Xiaojun replied, as he punched his in the arm lightly -I didn't ask to be your roommate either.

-Disgrace chases me! -Yangyang pulled out his tongue, making fun of the silver-haired boy, but after that he approached his friend and gave him a hug, he loved to bother him.

\---------

It was about 22:00 p.m. when Ten returned to his room.

-Hi Wins, how was dinner? -the boy asked ,

-Delicious! -replied Winwin, as he gave small pats to his tomach, emphasizing that they had eaten to the point they were fullest- it was a very good recommendation.

-I know -Ten said, with airs of sufficiency- I always recommend good places.

-Yeah yeah, whatever you say -the boy replied, shaking his hand- what do you bring in the bag?

-Oh, yes! -Ten remembered- do you remember the bracelets my mother showed you yesterday and made you pick the ones that you guys liked the most? Well, here they are, plus a lot of Thai snacks for us to try when we're back at the dorms. Here, this is yours -the boy brought the bracelet to his friend- I already handed their bracelets to the others, I just missed to hand them to you, Kun and our manager, now I'm going to go give them their bracelets. Do you know if any of them are in his room? -the boy asked.

-The manager is not there, he mentioned something about going out with his friends and that he wouldn't come back until tomorrow or something like that- Winwin replied, as he took a picture of the bracelet and then tried it on both wrists -and Kun-ge said he was going to take a long shower, since he didn't have to share the bathroom, so I don't know if he'll hear the door.

A shower, huh? -Ten thought, as he left his room, after saying a "thank you, Wins" to his friend, before heading to the eldest's room.

\---------

He knocked at the door gently and, when no one opened, he entered quietly -Kun had this habit of leaving the door unlocked so that Ten could enter without problem-. The room was empty, but he could hear the delicate voice of the eldest singing in the shower. Without thinking twice, Ten slid into the bathroom stealthily, and stopped in front of the transparent screen of the shower, now covered in steam, seeing the silhouette of his lover. He got out of his trance and took off his clothes and, after gently tapping on the shower screen, he opened it and met a surprised Kun who looked at him with his eyes open.

-For God's sake, Ten, you scared me! -the boy said and, after calming down a little, he went on- are you going to join or you're just going to stand there, watching?

Without saying any more, Ten entered the cubicle and closed the door,

-Hmm, what is that smell, lavender? -asked the Thai, as he hugged Kun and the smell that came from his skin reached his nose.

-Yes, do you like it? -Kun replied, and seeing that the other boy nodded, he began to put shampoo in his hands and wash the boy's hair, as the boy leaned over and surrounded him with his arms.

-I'm so happy to be here with you, -Ten sighed, now with clean hair, as he squeezed even closer to Kun, who was now helping him cleanse his body.

-And I'm happy to see you smile, these days you've glowed brighter than ever -Kun replied, giving him a kiss on the forehead of his -now completely clean- boyfriend-. By the way, how did you know I was alone in the room?

-Winwin told me when I went to give him the bracelet that my mother sent to you. You know, those that all of you chose before today's fanmeeting -Ten replied, moving away a little from Kun and looking him in the eye with a naughty look -that reminds me of something... the game today, that with the tissues' box with balls inside, I have to say that your movements were by far the best.

-Really? -Kun giggled, approaching Ten as if he were his prey, locking him in the corner as the drops of water were slipping through his body- we can play that again, just you and me, what do you think?

-I'd love to do th- ah! -Ten whined, when the other boy bit his lobe as he caressed his waist drawing circles on his skin with his finger.

-Too bad we don't have a box or the balls -Kun said, tracing delicate kisses along Ten's neck, leaving small bites and lowering his hands towards Ten's thighs, moving his fingers up and down with mesmerizing traces that made the other boy shiver.

-But you've got me, I'm not a box but I have the balls -Ten replied, as he rolled his legs over Kun's hips, ready to get out of the shower and head to bed.

-Gross - replied Kun, though he didn't really mean it, while squeezing her boyfriend's cheeks, after caressing his back and let his hands go a little further down.

-You love it -Ten said, kissing him. And with that, they closed the pass of the water and headed to the bedroom.

Kun fell in bed over Ten, while the kissed him passionately, leaving small but remarkable hickeys on his body - he knew he couldn't mark the boy's neck, but the torso was a free zone to leave his mark- while Kun pulled his hair and played with his hands on the lower part of the boy's body, both forward and back. When they couldn't hold back anymore, Kun turned around and looked for lubricant and a condom in his bathing luggage and, with Ten's help, slid the plastic over his bulge. One, two, three fingers entered slowly and gradually into Ten's asshole, who felt Kun's thrust over and over, as he told him "oh yes, this is what I wanted while playing that stupid game, you looked so sexy moving so I couldn't wait for the moment for you to fuck me the same way". Few minutes passed until both boys came, and, after cuddled each other for a few moments, Kun got up and throw the condom in the trash bin and covered it with toilet paper, so it wouldn't be in sight. He took some towels and took care of cleaning Ten, who was already half asleep. When he finished, he set his alarm an hour before the other members used to get up, so that Ten could enter his room without being noticed -his roommate probably wouldn't hear him coming, since Winwin had heavy sleep- then he got under the sheets and snuggled up with Ten, who kissed him on the lips and then said "I love you," falling asleep after that.

-I love you too, and I love being with you right here, in this moment -Kun whispered, kissing the boy's forehead, while he too fell asleep.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if so, please leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Silent_f4iry)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Silent_f4iry)


End file.
